In The Eye of a Hurricane
by Emmeline Creazil
Summary: i though the prince saves the princess,not the other way around"he smirked."i dont believe in chivalry"she replied with a quiorky smirk of her own.Rated T for the usual.full summary inside :3 sasuhina


**Summary:**

"**Isn't ,the prince saves the disowned rag-doll,as apposed to , the rag-doll saves the prince"he said with a amused look on his 'almost perfect' face as _she _put it.**

"**I never did believe in chivalry" she stated back,in that voice he'd come to love within the few seconds they shared.**

me:ok ok I know it already I should update my other stories,buuuut good plot bunny gave me a good idea. i swear though I will update every single one of my stories!!I DON'T QUIT!!

sasuke:mmhmm. suuure we alllllllll believe you.

Me:better get rid of that snotty attitude because I'm writing a for sure sasuhina.

Sasuke:oh what a wonderful idea oh high and mighty

me:more like it I know the summary suuuux!! but remember on some books they use diologe as a summary soooo...anyways here we go

-walks onto stage smiles to show vampire teeth,then does the ridiculous disclaimer-: if you honestly think I OWN Naruto you,my dear, are in need of SERIOUS electro shock therapy :) thank you and good night -bows the poofs off to go do vampire stuff-

* * *

_Fire Sharingan INC._

_11:00am_

_Board room_

_Sasuke's POV_

I think there is a REASON they call this a BOARD room. They just cleverly disguised the BOARD part,as to not "scare" people. The failed miserably,yet at the same time they appropriately named this room. Why you ask. Because, this place is the dullest of the dull.

And even if I'm not first in line to the Uchiha fortune,i must be here in case ANYTHING happens to my JACKASS of a brother,Itachi. My parents named him appropriately too. He IS a weasol. The devils pet if you ask me.

"Uke,Sasuke...SASUKE!!" Excuse me he's not the Pet of the devil,HE IS SATAN!!

"WHAT?!"

"Did you not hear?? We're starting an alliance with Hyuuga Corps. We leave for Konoha tonight ,around 9:00pm."

"Damn. Remind me if you would. Why must I go??"

"Because it will help your future in business,"

"Tch,Whatever. You realize it IS storm season right?"

"Uchihas' never fear anything,especially weather" his final words to me before he dismissed the meeting.

* * *

_Nine-tailed Fox Apt._

_Room 129_

_1:00 pm_

_Hinata's POV_

**'_GOOOOOD AFTERNOON KONOHA!!THIS IS INUZUKA KIBA SAYING THAT IT LOOKS LIKE A GOOD DAY TO GO TO THE BEACH!SO WAKE UP AND DON'T FORGET YOUR SUNSCREEN...'_**

"AHHHH. Why does Kiba have to scream into his microphone??" I said annoyed to no one in particular while I pulled my comforter over my head furthure. Failing to notice one of my best friends/owner of the apartments bond in and plop down on my bed.

"Hiiiiiinata-Chan..You going to be late for work..." he said

"Naruto-kun,whyyyy. WHY must I wake up?"I question while pushing him off my WAAAY to comfortable bed.

"Ow. I like it better when you stuttered and timid."

"Long since the days of my incompetence,Naruto. Plus I owe my confidence to you." I stuck my tongue out at him. Yes in our little town of Konoha,in my group of friends,we cared not if it was immature.

"Oh,so you want to play it THAT way huh?" He jumped up and started to tickle me. All the while I laughed and pleaded for him to stop. And yet again failed to notice as someone ELSE entered my apartment.

"Have you ever thought about putting a hat on the door knob??Even if nothing can happen,because Naruto is dickless. REMEMBER??" oh lord I should double lock this place.

"Jeez,Sai. Jealous much?"Naruto said after he stopped tickling me.

"Hey Ino. What up Skankster?"i called my best GIRL friend over.

"Not much. Me and Sai just got worried." she gave me her kindest smile.

"Oh,well I'm fiiiine. Naruto was just trying to rape me again..."

"NAARUTO!!HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU?I OWN HINATA'S VIRGINTY!!AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!" Ino yelled at him.

"Well Ino you might as well give it to me,because even if you go lesbian for Hina she wouldn't do the same for you!"he retorted

"On the contrary Naruto-kun,I'd go Bi for Ino-chan. Ino-Chan my cheek hurts,"I butted in,Ino 'kissed my cheek better' and Sai having heard this argument before decide to switch subjects.

"How about we call Kiba and remind him about Hurricane Jill," he said

"Bloody Brilliant Watson!"I retorted.

* * *

_11:00pm_

_Sasuke's just getting off his plain and is EXAUGHTSTED_

_Hinata has just got back home from delivering dinner(aka food from the diner she works at) to her friends_

_and by shear fate the both say._

"This will be one hell of a storm season,"

* * *

me:there first chapter aaand I don't know what else.Still I liked it!!

sasuke: thank you for writing...when do I get to meet hinata??

me:sooon.i hope...im trying to figure out how to get you in trouble so she can save you!! but I just need that little senaireo and then i'm good!!i have it all writen down in my miiind!!

sasuke:oook.i guess.

Hinata: reviews make everyone happy especialy Tom-vampire-chan so review and she'll give you...a hug and a cookie!!bye!


End file.
